Schatten
by Chrysopras
Summary: Er trennte sich von ihnen, um sie zu schützen. Vor dem Schatten eines Toten. Vor sich selbst.


**Genre:** Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich denke mal Mystery?

**Inhalt: **Er trennte sich von ihnen, um sie zu schützen. Vor dem Schatten eines Toten. Vor sich selbst.

**Disclaimer:** Die Harry Potter Welt gehört Joanne Kathleen Rowling

* * *

Es roch nach verbranntem Holz und ewigem Eis. Die Wärme des Kamins reichte nicht aus, um den Winter aus dem Wohnzimmer zu vertreiben, aber er beklagte sich nicht. Hier auf seinem Sessel kuschelte er sich in seine vielen gehäkelten und gestrickten Decken ein, die ihm Mrs Weasley geschickt hatte. Eine Tasse heißer Schokolade in seinen kühlen Händen. Es tat ein wenig weh, aber er ließ nicht los.

Draußen schneite es und er dachte an gestern, als Ginny und die Kinder ihn besucht hatten, um gemeinsam im Schnee etwas zu unternehmen. In seinem Kopf huschten die Bilder der Schneeengel vorbei, schön nebeneinander und nach Größe sortiert. James war nun der Größte von ihnen, auch wenn er erst fünfzehn war. Lily hatte ihren ältesten Bruder mit Pulverschnee eingeseift, da er mit seinem ewigen Grinsen und seiner Angeberei genervt hatte, während Albus und Ginny sie angefeuert hatten. Ihr Lachen behielt er immer noch in seinem Herzen. Er brauchte es für die weiteren einsamen Tage. So viele Tage, bis er sie alle wiedersehen konnte. Er wünschte sich, sie wären länger geblieben.

„Du hättest es ihnen einfach sagen sollen."

Aus den dunklen Schatten trat ein Monster hervor, hoch gewachsen mit schwarzer, seidiger Robe.

„Sie wären geblieben, wenn du sie gebeten hättest."

Dürre, knochenartige Finger, weiß und fast durchscheinend, berührten seine Stirn. Er hob seinen Kopf an und blickte in blutrote Augen.

„Du hättest meine Existenz verschweigen sollen, dann wären sie nie gegangen."

Er senkte die Lider und trank den Rest seiner nun lauwarmen Schokolade. Das Feuer im Kamin wurde schwächer, doch bevor es erlosch, flogen ein paar Holzscheitel aus dem nahe liegenden Korb heraus und legten sich auf die sterbende Glut. Es knisterte laut und ein wenig zischte es, dann wurde das Wohnzimmer erneut in einem stark orangerotem Licht eingetaucht. Die kalten Finger verschwanden von seiner Stirn.

„Du bist tot", flüsterte er. Auf dem weißen Gesicht des Monsters erschien ein Lächeln.

„Aber du fühlst mich und siehst mich."

„Und sonst niemand."

„Bildest du mich ein?"

„Ja."

„Dann sind sie vor mir sicher und du kannst mit ihnen zusammen leben, so wie du es dir wünscht."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wovor hast du Angst?"

Die kalten Finger strichen ihm durch das wirre Haar.

„Dass meine Worte deine Hand bewegen könnten, um zu quälen und zu morden?"

Die Stimme war an seinem Ohr, wie ein eisiger Hauch. Er rieb sich die Arme, als ein Kribbeln sie durchzuckten und die kleinen Härchen sich aufstellten.

„Angst, ich könnte womöglich doch nicht das Ergebnis deines Wahnsinns sein?"

Er atmete tief ein und aus und packte die kalte Hand, die zu seinem Nacken gewandert war.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du immer noch in meinem Kopf bist", flüsterte er, „aber ich werde es herausfinden und dich vertreiben. Ganz. Für immer."

Das Lächeln des Monsters wurde breiter und grausamer. Es beugte sich tiefer zu ihm herunter, bis der weiße Schädel sich in seine Halsbeuge vergrub. Er fühlte, wie der lippenlose Mund sich bewegte und die Frage stellte, die ihm schon seit einiger Zeit Kopfschmerzen bereitet hatte.

„Wie viel bleibt wohl von dir übrig, wenn ich fort bin?"

Die Hand des Monsters entglitt seinem Griff wie Rauch. Voldemort richtete sich auf, den Kopf erhoben, die roten Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ich war so lange ein Teil von dir. Wie viel von mir bist am Ende du selbst?"

Lautlos drehte sich Voldemort um und lief zu den Schatten des Raumes und verschwand.

Seufzend lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück, die leere Tasse immer noch in seinen Händen, von denen eine, die Voldemort berührt hatte, sich seltsam taub anfühlte.

Wie viel würde von ihm übrig bleiben?

Was, wenn auch der Rest längst zu einem hässlichen Klumpen aus Verdorbenheit geformt wurde?

Was, wenn er auch schon vorher so war? Seit seiner Geburt…

Seine Atmung wurde unregelmäßiger und der Geruch des brennenden Holzes wurde beißender, unangenehmer.

_Wer war er?_

Er hatte Angst eine Wahrheit zu finden, die sein ganzes Weltbild von sich selbst zerstörte.

Und vielleicht…

… fiel es ihm deshalb schwer, Voldemort loszulassen.

Draußen schneite es immer noch, sanft und friedlich, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Sturm in seinem Kopf und in seiner Brust. All die Gedanken, Ängste, Vorahnungen flogen im Chaos umher, manchmal nah genug und greifbar. Aber er schloss die Augen und verdrängte alles.

Vielleicht morgen, dachte er wie so oft.

Heute wollte er nur an seine Kinder und Ginny denken, an seine Freunde, seine Familie.

Er schlief mit dem Knistern und Knacken des Kaminfeuers ein und bemerkte nicht wie die Tasse seinen Händen entglitt, und leise zu dem Tisch neben dem Sessel flog und darauf landete. Er bemerkte nicht, wie sein Körper mitsamt den Decken von den Schatten in sein Schlafzimmer getragen und vorsichtig auf sein Bett gelegt wurde. Finger streichelten seine Stirn und fuhren durch sein Haar und er träumte vom Wind, der ihm beim Besenflug stets begleitete. Und als ein Lachen ertönte, erst weich und tonlos, dann kalt und bitter, zog der Wind ihn in die unendlich schwarze Tiefe.

* * *

**AN: Beim Pairing habe ich LV/HP angegeben und das war eigentlich auch mein Plan gewesen, aber irgendwie wurde es etwas psychologisch und so… Ich hoffe, dass die FF euch dennoch gefallen hat!**


End file.
